


CronKri Drabbles

by CronutsAmpora



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cronus cries watching The Grudge in one, Drabble Collection, Humanstuck, M/M, Some PWP, They are small children in one, songfic kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronutsAmpora/pseuds/CronutsAmpora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one has porn</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Red String of Fate

Kankri sat on the side of the tree fort, kind of glad that Damara and the others were gone. He sighed and picked at a loose thread on his sweater, practically imagining Porrim scolding him for being rough with the fabric.

However, at this moment, he really didn't care.

"Stupid Amp9ra…" he muttered, tagging it mentally as '#private 9nly'. The troll kicked his feet a little, pulling a longer thread off of his bright red sweater.

A finger gently tapped his shoulder, "Mind if I sit?"

Quickly, Kankri glanced up, then went back to picking at his wrist, "It w9n't 69ther me… G9 right ahead…"

Cronus, in his full god tier, sat next to Kankri, "So, howv goes it? Anything happen vwhile I vwas out?"

"N9."

He leaned back a bit, and then remembered his wings. With a slight sigh, he changed into his more suiting clothes and un-tucked his cigarette from behind his ear, "Wvell, as it turns out…," he twirled it in his fingers, looking up, "Eridan and I don't really dig each other… I guess vwe just kind of vwent 'out' on a platonic friend date or vwatevwer…"

"9h, I am s9rry t9 hear that…" #tw: hearing #tw: listening

"Vwhy vwould you be sorry? It vwasn't your fault, Kankri…" he smiled a bit, his eyes closed as he held the cig in his teeth. Cronus put his arms under his head as he spoke around the 'cancer stick' with expertise, "Besides, I havwe feelings for someone else…"

Kankri went back to picking at his sweater, "W9uld y9u like to talk a69ut that person instead? If y9u d9n't, we c9uld always find something that y9u w9uld find m9re enj9yable and that w9uldn't tri-"

"Don't say the vword 'trigger', man… It vwill trigger me…"

His jaw dropped and he covered his mouth as he said in a muffled tone, "I'm s9rry, I didn't mean t9 — y9u, y9u sh9uld've t9ld me s9 I c9uld've av9ided it. D9 y9u even have a m9irail t9 c9mf9rt y9u in this case? S9rry if I — y9u again, I just assumed with y9ur dapper attitude and gleaming smile that y9u w9uld have 9ne 9f m9st pe9ple. I sh9uldn't make such recent judgments seeing as everything changes in 6u66les… Is there anything I may get t9 help you feel less —?"

Cronus was smiling pretty hard, eyes still shut as he tried not to laugh at Kankri. He sat up after making a slightly hurt look on his face, "Vwell… You could tell me vwhat's vwrong vwith you…"

"There is n9thing wr9ng," he answered with a pout after realizing Cronus was fucking with him.

"Sure there's not… You seem all depressed vwhile I'm awvay on a date vwith Eri, then don't shut up vwhen I come back…"

Kankri huffed, "That has n9thing t9 d9 with anything. I d9n't see why y9u think it d9es." #tw: seeing #tw: sight

"Come on, Kankri… Tell me vwhat's vwrong… Vwho am I going to tell?"

"I am perfectly c9ntent n9t telling y9u. And peer pressure is a trigger, s9 tag it."

"I vwill tag it if you vwould grace me vwith vwhat is making you upset… Or, should I say, vwhat's triggering you."

Kankri didn't answer; instead he just stared over the side, looking at his feet. Slowly, he felt a trigger speech bubbling up, but shoved it back down, not wanting to make Cronus to get mad and walk away or do something stupid. Dammit, say something. Anything at this point would be good… He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and he looked up, slightly surprised.

"Fine, you don't havwe to tell me. I just thought it vwould be nice to knowv…" He leaned down and kissed Kankri's forehead. #tw: 'accidental' kiss #my bad Kankri

Kankri slowly started to turn a bright red and pulled his sweater up over his face.

The other troll smiled a bit, then took one of the longer bits of thread that Kankri pulled off his sweater and tied one end to the smaller troll's pinky.

"What are y9u d9ing?"

"Just doing something Damara told me about…" He then tied the other end to his own pinky, with some difficulty. "Hey, Kankri…"

"… What is it?"

"You can tell me your speeches vwhenevwer you vwant… Heh, I don't mind them at all."


	2. Woo him, admire him. Make him feel like he's the most sublime creature on Earth.

"Please, I promise I vwon't touch you in anywvay to trigger you. If you don't like it, I'll stop…"

You're on your knees and you look up at him with pleading eyes. You take thecigarette from your mouth and stuff it into your pocket, not caring what happens to it at this point, your eyes trained on the other.

He obviously was having an internal fight with himself, then he gave in, offering you his hand.

You took it as if it was made of glass.

You kissed each one of his fingertips and the fingers they topped as they twitched. You kissed the inner knuckles ever so gently and his palm. Your lips glided to kiss his wrist before flipping his hand over. His knuckles and the back of his hand were covered in kisses as well. You kissed the print of his thumb as his other hand shakily pulled up the sleeve of his bright red sweater, giving you access of his forearm.

You kissed every inch of of his forearm. You could feel the flesh grow hot with every kiss, but it didn't matter to you. You were kissing some part of Kankri Vantas. Your chest felt so tight as you kissed his arm, it was painful, but he wasn't making you stop yet. You kissed his inner elbow, your fingers delicately holding his arm before looking up at him.

His eyes were watching you, a slight smile on his mouth as his teeth held one part of his lip. You had that look on your face all the time when you thought about him.

Hesitantly, you stood up, just a little taller than him.

Your hand went to tilt his chin up, but you stopped, not wanting him to leave. His eyes slowly moved up and met your's, not a single word said between both of you. You swallowed hard, then he stood on his toes and pressed his lips to your's.

#I'm red f9r y9u t99


	3. Chastity Belt's Are NOT Supposed to do That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has porn

You knew something felt odd about your chastity belt when you were going to put it on earlier, however you put it on anyway.

You knew something weird was going on when it started to vibrate a little, but you fixed it with your hand and ignored it.

Now you were naked and writhing on your pile, fumbling in your discarded clothes for the damn key to the belt. You were desperate for attention, grinding your hips into your hand and muffing moans into your upper arm.

"S-Son of a bitch…" you hissed out, trying to wriggle out of the belt and feel your aching bulge.

However, it was too small to slip over your hipbones, no matter how you tried. You could feel your bulge struggling to slip out of it's sheathe and your nook becoming soaking wet.

You whimpered and thrust your hips into your hand, palming yourself through the straps, feeling the radiating heat everywhere. You're almost gasping and begging incoherently for any form of relief. The heel of your hand was being ground against your nook and you moaned loudly before jumping as the vibrating increased.

Pants and moans tore from your throat, your body tensing and jerking with every touch. Your one hand was tugging and pinching at your nipples, which were stiff and bright red by this point. Your hips jolted and sought relief from your hand, which was better than nothing and, oh fuck, did it feel good.

You were practically screaming when the vibrating increased again, your back arching and your head being thrown back. You were so wet you could feel yourself dripping along the sides of the bottom strap, your hips jerked and ground more, trying to just-

Fuck, you needed to just get off once, then you'd be good.

But it was just…

So hard to do.

You were moaning and writhing again, chomping on your lip as you tried to rub one out. You were so close, whining loudly as you just kept saying you needed just a bit more, when suddenly, the vibration kicked into overdrive and your entire body tensed. Your mouth was stuck in a silent scream as red poured everywhere.

You barely had enough time to catch your breath when there was a knock at the door. You hefted yourself up onto your shaky legs and dragged your sweater on, pulling it down low as you went to answer it.

"Hey, chief, I found this key of your's and… Damn you look good."

"Cronus, I swear you will regret it if you do not get in here and finish what you started."

"I don't knowv vwhat you-… Are you serious vwearing your-…."

"Either you come in and use the damn key, of I will take it and use it myself."

"Lead the way, Kan."


	4. Every Night I Ask the Stars Up Above, Why must I be a Teenager in Love?

You can't believe it.

You could just swear the world was against you.

You spent forever trying to get your crush, Kankri Vantas, to even agree to go out on a date with you. You spent hours thinking of all the different things you could do on the first date in order to make certain that there would be a second. All the cliche ideas that any old movie could have to offer, all the adventurous ones the internet could provide, hell, even old ideas that your older brothers had used to woo their dates in the past.

All you wanted was for him to like you and maybe be your boyfriend so you could hold his hand and maybe kiss and-

Well, it wasn't going to happen now, anyway.

Your dad had suddenly been kept at work for an extra shift, regardless of his pleading and trying to reason with his boss. Your older brothers both had little emergencies they needed to attend to, teaching a history class for a colleague and rescuing a friend from a batshit-insane ex girlfriend.

The best part, just to top it all off, you were stuck babysitting your baby brother, Eridan.

You now peek out the window as Kankri's cousin drops him off at your house, just a few minutes before eight. What were you going to do? How were you going to tell him? Would he agree to rescheduling? What if he didn't? What was going to happen?

There was a timid kind of knock at the door and you gulped before shooting a glare at you little brother. What the hell was he read-..? Holy shit, are those American Girl books? God, he's embarrassing… You were so nervous you were almost chomping on your lip as you shuffled your feet to answer the door.

"Oh, hello, Cronus. I was worried I had the wrong address, your handwriting is sort of small and scribbled. Porrim is just outside waiting to see that everything is alright and-"

"Sorry, vwe can't go out tonight," you said, cutting him off with your upset tone.

He shut up and had the cutest, most embarrassed face ever. You could've kissed him if you didn't feel bad (and also if Porrim wasn't glaring you down for even being that close to him). Kankri looked down at the ground and drew with the toe of his shoe before words came stumbling out of his mouth, "And why is that? If you don't mind me asking, I mean. I hope it's not trig-"

"I'm babysitting Eridan. You knowv, my little brother. I can't go out…"

You looked sad, you know you did, because he bit his lip, then blurted out that he could help you. When it registered in your head about what he said, you felt your heart speed up. After you nodded and told him that you would like that, he ran up to Porrim and told her that everything was under control, so she could leave.

A few hours later, after watching the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean movie and Treasure Planet in a cruddy blanket fort with popcorn and ice cream, you and Kankri were sharing a blanket, Eridan having taken all the rest and passed out in his Star Wars pjs, Kankri's head was resting on your shoulder, his arms wrapped snugly around a bowl of popcorn. He didn't seem to mind the arm that you had curled around his waist, keeping him close, nor the fact that you were feeding him popcorn every time he opened his mouth to speak.

The movie slowly moved on to play the end credits and he his fluffy head of white hair closer to you. Your heart skipped a beat as he cuddled closer into you and you held him there. You wanted to do something, say something that would make him smile and look up at you, but you couldn't think at all, especially when his fingers bashfully moved to curl into your's.

However, before either of you could do anything else, there was a groan and Eridan whined for you.

Kankri turned a dark red and let go of your hand, looking away, "Go take care of him," he mumbled, hiding his face in his knees.

You untangled him from you and stood up, stretching before going to your little brother and picking him up. Eridan's arms snaked around your neck and he grumbled as you reached to snag the blanket he dropped.

When you returned, Kankri looked up at you and smiled sheepishly. You sat next to him and he looked to the side, running a hand through his hair while the other sat between you two. He was blushing so much his ears and neck were going to be in a competition with his sweater soon enough.

Your freckled hand sat next to his and you bit your lip as you thought of what you were going to do next.

Taking a breath, you looked away as your pinky took his pinky and held it. His only response was to slip his hand under your's and tangle your fingers together. You gulped and bit your lip as you scooted closer to him, not saying anything.

Just as you leaned in a little to rest your head against his, the end credits finished and the static noise at the end of the VHS tape sounded, making both of you jump and pull away. You hissed a curse word as you got up, took out the movie, and turned it off.

He stood up, the blanket pulled around his shoulders and looked up at you, "Where do we put all of these things…?"

"You don't need to help me, Kank…"

"Yes I do, Cronus. Now, where do they go?"

You smiled a little bit and told him to fold the blankets and put the pillows on the couch as you picked up the trash and silverware. There was the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway and the door shutting.

"Hey, Cro, I'm so sorry about- Oh, Hello, Kankri."

There was a mumbled response before your eldest brother popped his head in the kitchen, fixing his glasses.

"Sorry about that, Cro. I didn't knowv that I vwould be drafted to teach his class, I vwill bring you guys out next time, I promise."

You nodded as he headed up to his room, his schoolbag slung over his shoulder. You then slipped into the livingroom to help Kankri finish up.

Your fingers tangled together again when you sat on the couch, watching as the minutes ticked down to the time Porrim was coming to pick him up. You both didn't say anything, he just kept his head on your shoulder and you kept your head on his.

Maybe you should say something to him, ask him if he wanted to go out again. Or you could ask him if he liked this date. Better yet, maybe you could ask him if he liked you.

Yet, you were at loss of words again.

Your heart was beating so hard in your chest.

He was so close.

You could just-

And there is Porrim, beeping her horn.

Kankri untangled himself from you, a red color stained to his cheeks, ears, and neck. He kinda of scrambled to put his shoes, not looking towards you. He paused at the door and you caught up to him, shoe-less, and went out with him.

"Uh, see you at school, Kank.." You said lamely, looking down at the ground.

He mumbled that he would see you too, but didn't rush off to Porrim's car. You both stood there awkwardly, trying to think of something else to say or do to finish the night off.

You opened your mouth and the words 'I love you' tumbled out before you could stop them. You tried to apologize, but you were shut up when Kankri grabbed your face and crushed your lips together.

And, before you knew it, he was gone, getting into his cousin's car and going down the street.

Slowly, you touched your lips, then melted in the spot.

Ok, so maybe the world doesn't hate you that much after all.


	5. Not Quite James Bond: Spy Extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP as children, playing dress-up with their parents' clothes/makeup.

Your name is Cro-

No, your name is Agent Ampora and you have a much-too-big hat on your head and shoes on your feet.

You smiled and attempted to do a double pistol at your partner in crime, Kan-, you mean, Agent Vantas, but failed rather horribly as your sleeves fell over your hands and you both dissolved into giggles.

He went to help you push up your sleeves and try to fix your tie, but you waved it in his face and told him that you were a top-secret spy and didn't need help.

"Kanny, vwe need to havwe a girl and a spy! I CALL SPY!"

"No fair! I WANNA BE THE SPY!"

"My house, my rules."

He pouted and crossed his arms, stomping his foot and looking away, "Don't wanna be a girl."

"I'll be the girl next time, just be the girl!"

"You always say that!"

"Kanny!"

"I'm going home, then!"

"No!" you scrambled to go hug him tight, not wanting to be stuck playing alone again because you scared off your only friend.

He squirmed in your arms, but slowly gave up, a pout still evident on his lips. He refused to look at you, his arms still crossed as he glared to the side. You knew he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted, so you let go of him.

"Vwait… Don't go… I'll be the girl…" you said softly, putting the hat on his head and putting the tie on him.

After you dress him up as the spy, you went into your parent's closet and tugged at your mother's dresses, seeing if one fell down if you pulled enough. You and Mr. Vantas, Spy Extraordinaire, felt all the different fabrics, laughing and saying which one felt the prettiest.

Your favorite dress of your mommy's was the black one that felt like water. You both felt around for it and, when you found it, it slipped off the hanger and you both laughed, trying to get it on over your head.

Once it was on, it fit like a glove that had been stretched horribly and been tortured before you got to it. It hung over your body onto the floor so much so that you had to pick it up just so it would cover your t-shirt in the front.

You both played spy for about an hour, jumping around your parents room, fighting off ninjas and Russian snipers. The landing platform for the giant chopper that HQ send you was springy and perfect for you both to jump off of it into spy aircraft that zoomed too close. You both crawled under the city and fought off the deadly bunnies made of dust.

When you both ended up saving the president, you flopped down on the landing platform that now turned back into a bed. You looked at Kankri, who moved to lay on his side to look at you.

He smiled sheepishly, his cheeks red from running around so much. His white hair stuck up at all odd ends and his bright blue eyes shined in joy. He really looked like he just saved the world in one day, but he made your stomach fill with butterflies and you looked away.

He cleared his throat and sat up a bit, "Good work, Ma'am Ampora. You helped save the world today."

You looked up at him, then sat up too, "You savwed the vworld too, Agent Vwantas."

He looked so excited and it made your heart speed up. Why was it speeding up?

He puffed out his chest and said something about you both being the best team ever, so you agreed with him. He chuckled and leaned forward suddenly, clumsily kissing you on the mouth.

You froze, your brain coming to a screeching halt.

He pulled away, a big grin on his lips, "There, now we just made the best spy movie ever! They always end with a kiss in the end."

Your face lit up red, you know it did.

You know that you looked stupid, because he started to look worried. So, you pushed his face and said that you were the one who made the movie so good.

He laughed again and pushed your face, saying that he needed a nap if he thought that.

You retaliated and you both play fought until you fell asleep on your parent's bed, cuddled close together.


	6. All I Want is You

You slumped down onto your bed, your head in your hands. You then lay back and took a pillow to bury your face with as you battled off the acidic-like burn of tears that threatened to scorch and stain your face.

Why was everyone so mad? You just wanted everyone to be happy. Why couldn't they spare just a couple of moments to speak with you? Why did they have to call you names when they thought you couldn't hear them? Why did they openly mock and insult you when they knew you were just around the corner? You… You weren't insufferable like they said, right?

Before you could fall any more into your miserable state, you heard a tiny clack at your window. You were sure you imagined it until you heard two more come a minute later.

You sniffled and wiped your face on your pillow before disposing it and dragging yourself over to the window.

Before you even got there, you heard a familiar voice start to sing for you, to you.

"If I vwas a flowver growving vwild and free  
All I'd vwant is you to be my swveet honey bee.  
And if I vwas a tree growving tall and greeen  
All I'd vwant is you to shade me and be my leavwes."

You wiped away the rest of your tears and opened the window as the strumming started up.

Outside was none other than Cronus.

He was wearing his leather jacket, his acoustic guitar that he only used for special occasions was in his hands, and he smiled when he saw you. You felt your face heat up and he just continued on the song, his look kind of soft as he kept his focus on you.

"If I vwas a flowver growving vwild and free  
All I'd vwant is you to be my swveet honey bee.  
And if I vwas a tree growving tall and greeen  
All I'd vwant is you to shade me and be my leavwes."

His smile is warm and you lift up the screen to lean out to see him better. He sings louder, a slight smirk as he continued.

"All I vwant is you, vwill you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I vwant is you, vwill you stay vwith me?  
Hold me in your arms and swvay me like the sea."

You smile back at him shyly, folding your arms on the sill and resting your cheek on them as he flashes you a normal smile during the break in lyrics.

You can hear some scuffling by your door, a mixture of your older brother and your younger brother bickering at each other, but you don't really care, because Cronus is singing again.

"If you vwere a rivwer in the mountains tall,  
The rumble of your vwater vwould be my call.  
If you vwere the vwinter, i knowv i'd be the snowv  
Just as long as you vwere vwith me, let the cold vwinds blowv."

"Karkat, if you fuck this up for our brother-"

"Shut up, Micheal, I'm listening so I can tell if he's worthy or not for him!"

You are about to glance towards your door, but you instead get distracted by Cronus' voice again.

"All I vwant is you, vwill you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I vwant is you, vwill you stay vwith me?  
Hold me in your arms and swvay me like the sea.

If you vwere a vwink, I'd be a nod  
If you vwere a seed, vwell, I'd be a pod.  
If you vwere the floor, I'd vwanna be the rug  
And if you were a kiss, i knowv I'd be a hug

All I vwant is you, vwill you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I vwant is you, vwill you stay vwith me?  
Hold me in your arms and swvay me like the sea."

His eyes don't dare leave your's, not even when your eldest brother cat calls and is joined by your mother.

Your face is heating up and you have to hide it because he just has that stupid, adorable smile on and it's driving you nuts.

"If you vwere the vwood, I'd be the fire.  
If you vwere the lovwe, I'd be the desire.  
If you vwere a castle, I'd be your moat,  
And if you vwere an ocean, I'd learn to float.

All I vwant is you, vwill you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I vwant is you, vwill you stay vwith me?  
Hold me in your arms and swvay me like the sea."

He keeps strumming even as he drags out the last note. He doesn't stop until you peek at him again and he gives you another smile. He just stands there and stands there, smiling at you, so you clear your throat a bit and lean out the window again.

"Cr-Cronus? What was all this for?"

"… Vwell, I noticed you vweren't exactly a happy camper vwhen vwe got out of school today… Heh, thought I'd try to cheer you up…"

"I-"

"Did it vwork?"

"…. Yes. Thank you, Cronus."

The smile he makes would make any kid on Christmas look miserable.

You can hear your mother shooing your brothers all to their rooms and you look away, trying to think of something to say.

"…. Do you vwant to head to the library vwith me? I'vwe got some ovwerdues. Might grab something to eat on the vway back… It could be fun, you knowv."

"…" You glance down at your school clothes, then look over at the pillow on your bed. After a minute or two, you turn back and tell him gently that you'll be down in a minute.

He beams and you realize that people who don't like you can go fuck themselves because you already have someone you likes you.


	7. This is Halloween, Everybody Make a Scene

Watching scary movies on Halloween is a tradition.

Well, at least that is what you continuously tell yourself as you set up your couch with extra blankets and pillows. Thank god you're an Ampora, hot, strong, and definitely not scared of a piece of fake cinema horror. You grin to yourself as you think about how perfect tonight is, Kankri is going to swing by with some junk food and extra candy and you both will hand out candy until nine, then you will sit on the couch to watch some horror movies until he gets scared and ends up on your lap and-

Yes, this plan is foolproof.

By seven-thirty, Kankri comes on over in his costume, oh, so that's what a red pimpernel is, wow, that's a lot of ruffles, whereas you are just a vampire, it goes well enough with your pale skin and hair.

At least ten children come by dressed as a princess from Frozen, four Iron Mans banged on your door, three witches, two Harry Potters (no matter what Kankri says, you didn't give them three times as much candy as the others, he lies), five different kinds of food, a little group of sailor scouts, and a toddler dressed as The Hulk who yelled 'HULK SMASH' instead of 'trick or treat'. After all of that and more, you ended up running out of candy and closed the door with the lights off.

Kankri was sitting on the couch and you just sprawled right across his lap, which made him shove you right onto the floor, scolding you for invading his personal space before he got up to make a few bags of popcorn while you set up the movie.

You both curl up and watch 'Cloverfield', which really isn't all that scary, it makes Kankri cry a bit and has a few jump-scares, but nothing that's really cuddle-worthy; then 'Friday The Thirteenth' is up next, which has you laughing more than really being scared, Kankri has to whack you to get you to shut up more than once; soon you put in 'The Grudge'. Now that's a movie that definitely provokes some screaming and cuddling, only not from Kankri. You have your face buried in him and have covered yourself entirely in the blankets. Kankri holds you with one arm and pauses the movie, gently trying to calm you down.

He has to turn on the lights and assure you multiple times that everything will be ok, but it doesn't help calm you down at all. Holy shit, you didn't think it would be that bad, you thought it would be just a shitty little 80's-graphics movie. He rubs your back and talks to you gently as you control your breathing and relax against him.

It takes you twenty minutes, but it's alright in the end, Kankri wipes your eyes and shows you cute videos on his phone until you deem yourself alright.

He then puts on 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' and you both cuddle close with the lights on. Somehow, the movie ends and you both are holding hands. Kankri's head on your shoulder and your cheek on his head, but you can't bother yourself to think about where this puts the both of you, so you tuck both of yourselves in and doze off happily, not worrying about anything because you have more important things to think about for the time being.


End file.
